


Humming Parodies

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [42]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Song Parodies, Deceit Sanders-centric, Gen, Humming, M/M, Remus is a bit crazy but what do we expect? Deceitber 2019, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and guns/shooting, mention of arson, platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Deceit can't figure out what  Christmas song is stuck in his head until Remus burst through the door with an unholy screech of lyrics that are definitely not the actual song.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355647
Comments: 7
Kudos: 186





	Humming Parodies

**Author's Note:**

> Day One #2 this is from the prompts by @dragonindigo245, I'm also doing the ones by @loveceit.

Deceit was humming idly along to whatever song was playing in his mind, he couldn't quite find the words to go with the melody and the title was evading him. 

He kept humming, feeling so close to remembering the song. His hands had stopped of their own accord and now the knife ge had been using to chop the onion was being waved through the air to the tune. 

"Deck the halls with gasoline," Remus screeched as he entered the room. "Fa la la la la la la la la," Remus continued to screech even as Dee stopped humming. Ah, that was why the song had been stuck in his head even though he didn't know the lyrics. 

He was certain he had never heard the real version, only the parody that Remus and Virgil had sung religiously ever Christmas. "Deeeeeeeeeeee!" Remus whined. Dee raised an eyebrow at the pouting side, wondering why he was being whined at. Then Remus started singing again, a pout obvious even as he sang. 

"Light a match & watch it gleam." Dee caught on quickly and began to loudly hum the tune once more. Remus clapped in excitement and his voice raised again to the awful screech that Deceit was used to. "Fa la la la la la la la la. Now your school is down in ashes. Fa la la, la la la la la la. Aren't you glad you played with matches? Fa la la la la la la la la!" 

Remus giggled, in an extremely disturbing way, as he popped a piece of raw onion in his mouth. Dee winced at the sound of a crunch as his eyes watered from just the thought of eating a raw onion. "What's the next one?" Remus plopped down at the table, his chair squealing in protest. 

Deceit thought about it for a minute and then began to hum. Remus brightened and it only took a second for him to catch on and start the lyrics. "You better watch out, you better run fast, you better duck down, I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is gunning you down!" 

Dee shifted his gaze to Remus, who was dancing around the room like a child, and an amused smile turned up the corners of Dee's mouth. The duo were off to a good start to the holiday month. 


End file.
